Burlesque
by Nocturna4
Summary: Cuando habían creado a Helga, ese día había nacido una artista. No solo escribía poesía y relatos. No solo actuaba y bailaba. No se limitaba a esculpir, dibujar y pintar. No. Pues, Helga también cantaba como un ángel en un muy corto vestido rosa. Pero respondía a "Geraldine", miraba con femenina inocencia y mostraba ese escote infernal que condenaba a Arnold por la eternidad.


**Burlesque**

Arnold se había arrepentido a la semana siguiente de su decisión. Porque el mundo había continuado su ritmo dejándolo a él atrás y cuando había vuelto, se sentía como un alienígena.

Después de terminar la preparatoria, el chico había tenido la oportunidad de viajar por un año a Francia y tomar un curso sobre el surgimiento de la Revolución Industrial. Muy posiblemente a mucha gente le pareciese una tontería, pero la posibilidad de aprender un nuevo idioma y llenar su currículum era algo que no podía desperdiciar. La universidad podía esperar un año, mientras él se sumergía en la sociología antigua y la comprensión de la evolución de la paz a través de la guerra.

Paris había sido una ciudad cálida, amigable, llena de emociones y vida que nunca dormía y la cultura tomaba el poder sobre el espectáculo y la diversión. Por ese lado, había sido increíble la experiencia estar ahí. La familia que le había dado acogida había sido amable con él, buscando mostrarle miles de lugares diferentes e invitándolo a diferentes partes de Europa siempre que las vacaciones del chico llegaban. Arnold le había tomado un sincero cariño a Clöe, la hija pequeña del matrimonio, que con seis años sabía recitar a los poetas decapitados y le ganaba en todas las guerras de miradas, siendo la campeona invicta que saltaba sobre la cama del chico, girando con sus preciosos vestidos negros con lazos azules.

Si, por ese lado no se arrepentía ni un segundo.

Pero por otro lado, sus compañeros y amigos habían dio a la universidad, habían comenzado la gran aventura de unirse a fraternidades, grupos de estudios y trabajos de medio tiempo. Arnold ya no era parte de las anécdotas, de los chistes privados y poco a poco el mundo pareció alejarse de él. Gerald siempre estaba ocupado, estudiando _Comunicación_ _y Periodismo_ en una universidad de Washington, además de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Y lo más sorprendente es que Helga se había distanciado de él también. Desde que habían comenzado a asistir a la preparatoria, sus peleas infantiles comenzaron a adquirir un tono más relajado y divertido. Si, peleaban porque era inevitable, pero en algún momento uno de los dos quebraba en risas y ya no se tomaban las cosas en serio. En realidad, había sido Helga quien lo había animado a estudiar francés e inscribirse en el concurso de mérito para tener la oportunidad de estudiar en Francia.

Ella había ganado una beca completa en la universidad de New York por sus logros en la actuación, poesía y literatura, además de ser la capitana del equipo de beisbol. La chica había comenzado a estudiar política y como créditos extra tomaba clases de literatura clásica, teatro moderno y poesía victoriana.

En un inicio ella había sido su único puente con su vida en Estados Unidos, Helga era lo suficientemente despreocupada y animada como para hablarle de cualquier cosa, sin tapujo alguno. Y dado que las clases de Arnold eran en la mañana, habían comenzado un ritual para conectarse a la red y hablar a las dos de la tarde en Paris, es decir, las ocho de la noche en New York. La amistad entre ambos se volvió… especial. Completamente inesperada. Aun peleaban horas y horas por cosas sin importancia, como la utilidad del queso amarillo en la comida casera o si estaba bien que Helga soñara con ser una amable pero rígida dictadora del mundo entero. Peleas sin importancia, en las que Arnold a veces no admitía que simplemente le gustaba leer o escuchar las apasionadas locuras que decía su amiga.

El chico no sabía en qué punto de sus conversaciones él había optado por agregar la palabra "_cariño_" cuando la regañaba. Ni tampoco podía descifrar el momento que Helga decidió que sonaba mucho mejor "_guapo_" que "_cabeza de balón_", porque a pesar de la halagadora palabra, la usaba únicamente para burlarse a su costa.

Tampoco podía descifrar en que momento él había comenzado a emocionarse para que ya fuesen las dos de la tarde o en qué punto había sentido frustración y enojo si es que Helga tardaba en conectarse. Tal vez podía darle fecha a todo eso cuando sintió frustración al enterarse que un chico se le había insinuado a Helga y está ni siquiera se había dado por enterada. Le podía dar fecha porque deliberadamente se había ausentado de su computadora y cualquier aparato tecnológico por dos días, hasta que la añoranza le hizo conectarse otra vez y como un perro arrepentido, mentirle a la chica y decirle que su computadora se había dañado.

Pero después de ocho meses de estar en Paris, Helga había simplemente desaparecido. Bien, no del todo, pero había dejado de conectarse y cuando le escribía e-mails ella le contestaba todo excepto la razón por la que ya no se conectaba. Eventualmente Arnold también decidió dejarle de escribir. Si ella ya no quería hablar con él, pues que así fuese.

Aunque le dolía de muerte el repentino cambio.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No es como si pudiese decirle a Gerald que hiciera algo. Porque primero tendría que admitirle a su mejor amigo que había tenido cientos y miles de conversaciones con Helga, mientras que con él solo cruzaba un par de palabras e imágenes graciosas.

Y de esa manera había terminado su año en Paris y no supo en qué momento en lugar de escoger el vuelo a Washington para luego tomar un vuelo interno hacia Hillwood, había decidido ir a New York.

El último recuerdo que tenía de Paris había sido tener a la pequeña Clöe, con sus largos cabellos castaño, abrazándole por el cuello y haciéndole jurar por el meñique que le escribiría y que en las vacaciones ella iría a visitarlo aunque tuviese que hacerse pasar por el equipaje de una señora con ocho gatos. Así de seria era ella.

Realmente iba a extrañar a la pequeña, con su competitiva manera de actuar, su graciosa forma de apasionarse con la poesía y pasar horas y horas cuidando a las palomas del parque en frente de su casa. A pesar de sus veinte años, Arnold sentía un fuerte instinto paternal hacia la pequeña niña francesa y sus grandes ojos azules que le traían recuerdos de su pasado.

De esa manera había terminado arribando a New York, sin avistarle a su familia, hospedándose en un hotel cerca de Broadway y sin la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo.

La habitación que le habían designado era simple, una cómoda cama, con un gran televisor, un simple armario y un baño privado. No necesitaba más para su estadía. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Todo lo había llevado por simple impulso.

Arnold tomó una ducha y se arregló de manera casual, con jeans oscuros, una camisa color añil, una chaqueta negra de terno encima y zapatos negros que combinaban con su cinturón. El chico se arregló el cabello hacia atrás, preguntándose porqué se había animado a toda esa travesía sabiendo que tenía todas las perder.

Antes de salir, revisó por última vez la única información que le había empujado a hacer toda esa locura y rogaba que funcionara su plan. Después de haber vivido tantos años en Paris, una ciudad como New York no le intimidaba. Si, tal vez fuese más activa en la zona laboral y la gente no se detuviese a actividades creativas. Pero estaba en Broadway, la única zona de la ciudad que se parecía más a Paris que cualquier lugar.

El chico tomó un taxi, simplemente porque no sabía dónde quedaba la dirección del lugar. Le sorprendió descubrir que apenas era a un par da manzanas más hacia el norte de su hotel. Al bajarse, Arnold descubrió que Helga vivía (rogaba que fuese presente y no pasado) en un departamento sobre una librería. Muy propio de ella.

El rubio tocó el timbre y la voz de un chico con acento inglés le contestó.

- ¿Quién? –

- ¿Vive aquí Helga Pataki? –preguntó nervioso Arnold ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente había pensado que todo eso iba a ser una buena idea?

- Si pero está trabajando. –respondió la voz que sonaba por el intercomunicador.

- ¿A las nueve de la noche? –preguntó sorprendido Arnold, enmarcando una ceja.

- Y volverá a las tres de la mañana más o menos. Pero no creo que quieras esperarla ¿De parte de quién…? –la voz demostró su sospecha.

- De Arnold Shortman.

Nadie le contestó por el otro lado de la línea. El rubio estuvo a punto de volver a llamar, cuando un zumbido sonó y la puerta se abrió.

Arnold entró lentamente y descubrió un pequeño corredor con una escalera que subía al segundo piso. Al seguir el camino, notó que solo había un departamento sobre la librería. Aun así, no quería subir esos escalones. Le dolía la idea de ir, paso a paso, subiendo cada escalón ¿Quién era ese chico con tan perfecto acento británico? ¿No había confesado una vez Helga que encontraba _ese_ acento como el más sexy del mundo? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso era su novio…?

La puerta se abrió justo antes de que él llegara en frente de esta. Una ráfaga lo atacó y se lanzó sobre él en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Arnold no supo exactamente qué hacer. Al inicio pensó que el británico del intercomunicador se le estaba colgando del cuello con un curioso aroma a flores silvestres. Luego se dio cuenta, con un ligero sonrojo, que era una chica la que se colgaba de su cuello con un armonioso perfume a flores silvestres impregnado en su cabello rojizo.

La chica se separó de él repentinamente, tomándolo de los hombros, con una radiante sonrisa. Lila tenía el cabello ondulado y suelto cayéndole hasta la espalda baja, la chica lucía un ligero vestido color esmeralda que combinaba con su mirada y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

- ¡Que bueno verte! Me alegra mucho el volverte a ver, Arnold. Te ves muy bien, Paris te hizo un buen efecto. –aseguró, animándolo a pasar- Helga no me dijo que vendrías.

- Helga no me dijo que vivías con ella. –admitió el chico, parpadeando con sorpresa. Lila iba descalza por el suelo de madera, en un simple departamento lleno de muebles rústicos y cuadros pintados en óleo por todos lados.

- Le avergüenza admitir quienes somos sus compañeros de piso. –respondió la chica, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y haciéndolo sentarse en la pequeña sala, desplegando sus indiscutibles buenos modales- ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Quiénes…? –repitió el chico sorprendido y luego parpadeó un par de veces- Té estaría bien.

- Entonces soy el indicado para servirlo. –la voz de intercomunicador se hizo presente, tomo cuerpo, forma y un lugar en el espacio.

Un chico delgado apareció por el corredor que seguro llevaba a los dormitorios, se estaba secando el cabello rubio y corto con una toalla, mientras que con otra limpiaba sus lentes contra la franela de su camisa a cuadros negra con blanco. El chico llevaba pantalones de vestir color negro y zapatos blancos. Arnold se sorprendió, creía ser la primera vez que veía zapatos de vestir de ese tono para hombre ¿Quién llevaba zapatos blancos?

- Hola… -susurró ligeramente desconfiado, pensando que era una buena razón desconfiar de un inglés con zapatos blancos. Si, era esa la razón. No tenía nada que ver que viviese con Helga.

- Arnold ¿No me recuerdas? –se sorprendió el chico- Si, sé que no nos vemos desde que terminamos la primaria pero no es para tanto. Me alegra tanto… -un jadeo ronco lo interrumpió y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un inhalador y se lo llevó a la boca mientras lo activaba y la medicina corría por su garganta evitando el ataque asmático que había querido iniciar- verte. –completó, aclarándose la garganta, de manera despreocupada.

- ¿Brainy? –preguntó sorprendido, levantándose en el acto- ¿Eres tú?

- Hola. –saludó el chico, levantando la mano con el inhalador y caminando a la cocina- ¿Té negro está bien?

- Si… -Arnold se encaminó hasta la barra de la cocina- No sabía que habías vuelto.

Después de que los padres de Brainy se divorciaran, el chico viajó a Inglaterra, con su madre, dado que ella había nacido ahí. Desde entonces todos habían perdido comunicación con él hasta que las redes sociales se habían puesto de moda. Así se enteraron que el chico había tenido que tomar terapia del habla, pues sufría déficit en su comunicación verbal que lo hacía tartamudear. Eso, más su asma recientemente encontrado, explicaba su mutismo casi total y profundos jadeos que parecían ahogarlo.

- Al parecer Helga no te contó muchas cosas. –se sorprendió Lila, uniéndose junto a Brainy y para calma absoluta de Arnold, ella tomó la mano del chico con gafas- Y tampoco nos dijo que vendrías.

- Bueno… -se aclaró la voz, sorprendiéndose de la absoluta calma que sentía al ver los dedos entrelazados de Lila y Brainy, mientras este preparaba el té de Arnold y se lo servía- Creo que se podría decir que es una sorpresa, llegue hace poco.

- Y ella ahora está trabajando. –murmuró la pelirroja, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo.

- Si me permites la pregunta, Lila. –intervino Arnold- ¿Qué estás estudiando? La última vez que hablamos fue hace mucho.

- Oh, verdad… Perdona mi falta de modales. Estoy en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Broadway, estoy siguiendo ballet profesional. –explicó, haciendo una grácil reverencia.

- Y yo estudio dirección actoral. –intervino Brainy, para sorpresa del otro chico.

- No sabía que… te gustaba el teatro.

- Tengo un don para observar a la gente y saber… que necesitan. –explicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel y escribía en este- Y tú necesitas esto. –extendió el papel.

Arnold lo tomó, descubriendo una nueva dirección. Una diferente a la que Helga le había dado. Por supuesto, la que él había obtenido era para hacer el camino hasta donde la chica vivía ¿Pero la dirección que le daba Brainy…?

- Para ir a su trabajo. –explicó el chico, sonriendo- Realmente estás a tiempo.

- Oh, sí. –Lila sonrió con cierto entusiasmo, apoyándose sobre el mesón de la cocina- La primera vez que vi a Helga en su trabajo, me dejó sin habla.

- Y creo que hará lo mismo contigo. –completó Brainy.

¿Y cómo explicarles a esos dos que él no tenía idea en qué estaba trabajando Helga? Los dos chicos lo trataban como si fuese tan allegado e íntimo de la rubia, que era obvio que sabría donde trabajaba esta y que era obvio que cayese de improviso en el departamento que ellos tres compartían.

Así que Arnold no dijo nada, se despidió de la pareja y comenzó a bajar las gradas, para salir del lugar y llamar otro taxi.

- ¡Arnold! –la voz de Lila le hizo detenerse, ella estaba apoyando casi todo su cuerpo sobre la baranda del piso superior, su cabello caía como una cascada de fuego gracias a la luz que le iluminaba desde el techo- Primera regla de New York. –le lanzó algo y el chico apenas pudo atraparlo en el aire- Nunca encuentras taxi dos veces en el mismo día en New York.

Arnold observó el objeto que había atrapado, un llavero con una única llave de auto colgando.

- Me lo devuelves cuando traigas a Helga. En la esquina hay un parqueadero, es el Sedan blanco. –la chica le regaló una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta, era la primera vez que notaba algo… diferente en Lila.

- Eres feliz. –comentó Arnold.

- Lo soy. –admitió ella y este asintió, saliendo del lugar.

Lila había tenido siempre un brillo melancólico en su mirada, desde que eran niños parecía sufrir en silencio por algo que nunca había sabido contar. Algo que Arnold había interpretado como soledad. Pero en ese momento, mientras Lila hacía equilibrio apoyada en la baranda, sonriéndole ampliamente, como si fuese una niña por primera vez… él supo que era feliz.

Arnold caminó hasta el estacionamiento comunitario y le fue fácil reconocer el compacto y siempre confiable Sedan. El chico casi besó el volante del mismo cuando notó que era automático, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin conducir un carro manual.

Aun con un auto, le fue difícil encontrar la dirección que le habían dado. La ciudad no era una que conociera y no había transeúntes. Pero después de dar media hora vueltas por el lugar, comenzó a identificar la dirección y orientación poe las calles.

…otra media hora después estacionó el auto y confirmó por enésima vez que era realmente el lugar al que debía ir.

Un gran edificio en Broadway, con un letrero destellante en rojo y dorado, luces móviles en el suelo que iluminaban la entrada de alfombra roja y una enorme marquesina. El letrero tenía el solemne nombre de "_Burlesque_" y la marquesina anunciaba "_Hoy: Noche de Añoranza y Puntos Finales_"

Arnold releyó eso último sin entender ¿Qué tipo de anuncio era ese? Además ¿Qué… era… el nombre del local? Antes de ingresar, se tomó su tiempo para buscar desde su celular e investigar para entrar preparado. Le reconfortó saber que era un lugar de espectáculos variados, danza, baile, actuación, comedia. Le mortificó hasta quitarle el aire leer "_dedicado al erotismo y la sexualidad_". Le sudaron las manos cuando leyó "_a diferencia de otros lugares, aquí el show interactúa con los espectadores_" ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿En qué estaba Helga?

Y ese pensamiento fue el que arrastró sus pies en dirección del edificio, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o peor ¿Cómo iba a entrar?

No demoró en encontrar su respuesta cuando el encargado de la entrada le observó fijamente.

- ¿Señor Shortman? –preguntó el hombre.

- ¿Si…?

- Pase, la señorita Sawyer nos llamó para avisarnos que vendría. Aunque llega algo tarde. –le comentó de manera jovial, mientras lo guiaba al interior.

El lugar era de un diseño exquisito, con grandes paredes blancas, alfombras persas rojas y arcos dorados. La música fue llegando acorde caminaba por el pasillo hasta dos grandes puertas rojas que estaban cerradas. El hombre las abrió y Arnold se sintió deslumbrado a pesar de la tenue luz.

El lugar del espectáculo tenía varias y pequeñas mesas de patas largas con solo cuatro sillas. Cada mesa tenía una vela flotante en forma de una rosa roja en un charol dorado lleno de un líquido blanquecino que resplandecía gracias a la luz azulada que iluminaba el escenario principal.

El hombre guio a Arnold hasta una mesa relativamente cerca del escenario, pero lo suficientemente lejos para apreciar todo. El chico no supo ni cómo actuar y simplemente se sentó, admirando la preciosa escenografía frente a él. A la izquierda estaba la banda, compuesta por un baterista, un guitarrista, alguien con el bajo, un pianista, un saxofonista, un trompetista, alguien afinando su trombón, un violinista y sorprendentemente había hasta una persona con un contrabajo. Lo cual le recordó más a una banda de jazz por los integrantes. Si bien la banda estaba a la vista del público, en cuestiones del espacio en que estaban en el escenario, estaban más bien atrás. Las luces, de cierta forma, los sumían en completa oscuridad, como siluetas recortadas.

Varios metros delante de ellos estaba un hombre vestido con un traje y tenía un micrófono en su mano, mientras miraba el suelo. Los músicos tocaban una lenta melodía, como un interludio.

- ¿Deseas algo de beber? –Arnold dio un respingón al encontrarse con una chica vestida en un traje de marinerita pero hecho de puras lentejuelas, la chica tenía los labios más carnosos que nunca antes él hubiese visto y le sonreía como si estuviese a punto de devorarlo. El chico casi cayó de su silla- Daniel. –esta se señaló el nombre bordado a un lado de su escote. Lugar que Arnold no había planeado ver porque le parecía poco caballeroso.

- Eh… -el chico se aferró a la mesa para recomponerse y notó que ella no era la única camarera con un traje tan corto como ese, más allá iba una chica con un uniforme escolar, otra vestida de conejita y más allá una con un vestido que parecía ropa para dormir.

- ¿Algo para tomar? –preguntó una vez más.

- A-Agua… -susurró él y ella asintió, alejándose con un contoneo que todas las camareras tenían.

Arnold ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que había visto cuando de repente la banda paró sorpresivamente de tocar.

- ¡Y ahora! –un reflector apuntó al hombre que estaba en el escenario. Este llevaba un sombrero de hongo y lo bajó ligeramente, su piel chocolate parecía resplandecer con tonos dorados y su sonrisa blanquecina lucía como un millón de perlas- Oh… amigos ¡Y ahora…! –recalcó y la batería comenzó a dar un golpeteo de expectativa- Nuestro ángel caído… Ella… -la trompeta sonó como un suave suspiro- que nos eleva en sus momentos de alegría y que nos hace rogar… -el bajo sonó para darle efecto a las palabras del presentador- para que no nos deje.

Arnold notó como la audiencia, principalmente masculina, parecía agarrarse al borde de la mesa, conteniendo un suspiro idealizado.

- Mi dulce amor, de piernas largas y mirada endemoniada… No necesita presentación pero a ella le gusta oírme suplicar. –el presentador sonrió y junto al ritmo insistente de la batería, dio un ligero tap-tap-tap con sus pies hacia un costado, deslizándose al final. El reflector pareció más luminoso y la mirada oscura del hombre se dirigió a cada espectador antes de mirar a un lado del escenario- Oh… _Geraldine_. –y la trompeta resonó.

Arnold sintió un escalofrío y sus manos sudaron con nerviosismo.

Una carcajada resonó en el escenario y las luces se apagaron por completo. Las siluetas de los músicos habían cambiado. Ahí, sobre el piano de cola estaba la figura de una mujer. Y su figura era exquisita. Ahí, recostada sobre el piano, mirando el techo del lugar, con una de sus piernas recogidas, perfectamente delineada, notándose como el vestido apenas la cubría desde sus muslos. La espalda arqueada, el rostro mirando hacia el cielo. La mujer llevó su mano hacia sus labios y atrapó entre los mismo el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos. La luz carmesí fue la única que iluminó unos segundos antes que el humo ascendiera.

El presentador se giró en su dirección y entre sombras caminó a ella.

- Geraldine, mi dulce amor. Siempre jugando conmigo. –se lamentó teatralmente el hombre y cuando llegó a ella, esta apoyó su pie sobre el pecho del hombre y lo empujó con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo, sentado.

- ¿Dulce amor? –la voz femenina sonó divertida y se sentó en el borde del piano, con sus pies colgando del suelo, mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo lejos- Amor es una palabra muy seria, Tommy. No se suaviza ni con dulzura.

Si, esa era la voz de Helga… lo que significaba que ese cuerpo en sombras ¿Era de ella? No podía ser… No podía ser ella… Arnold regresó a ver al resto de espectadores… Y solo reconoció miradas de sincera adoración y expectante emoción. Ni un pervertido, ni una mirada lujuriosa a los muslos expuestos de la chica, ni a la curva provocativa de su espalda o a la forma en que sus labios se movían al hablar.

…de entre todos, Arnold era el pervertido.

Sí, eso era una novedad.

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi amor? –acusó Tommy, estirando su mano hasta acunar cuidadosamente la punta del pie femenino sobre la palma de su mano. Solo él estaba iluminado y cada acción que contribuía con el contacto de ella se volvía en tinieblas, como ella- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi devoción?

- Oh Tommy… -la silueta de Helga, pues sabía que era ella, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el mentón del presentador- Eso le dices a todas.

- Pero Geraldine… -la aguda voz que él usó para rogarle hizo que hasta Arnold se riera, junto al resto de espectadores.

- Pero nada… Tommy, tú eres un mal sueño para muchas.

Y el reflecto sobre ella se encendió.

…y Arnold tuvo que sostener su mentón para que no se cayera hasta el piso.

Esa no era la Helga que recordaba, con camisetas de manga larga, gorras viejas sobre su rubio cabello con coletas ¿Dónde estaban los jeans desgastados y rotos en las rodillas? ¿Los zapatos deportivos? ¿Dónde… estaba todo lo que hacía a Helga la chica que él conocía?

Porque era y no era Helga. O tal vez fuese Geraldine, como la otra cara de la moneda. No lo sabía, pero la garganta se le había secado y agradeció el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa, pues lo bebió como un náufrago.

Geraldine, porque parecía responder a ese nombre, tenía todo su cabello lustrosamente peinado y alisado hasta su espalda baja. El cerquillo le caía perfectamente sobre su mirada azulada e intensa por la forma en que la habían maquillado. El femenino vestido que la cubría parecía brillar por si solo sobre su lustrosa piel. La tela de un tono palo de rosa, se envolvía entorno a su busto y caía en un escote alargado por su espalda hasta dejar sin aliento a quien la mirase. El torso femenino estaba cubierto como si un corset formara parte del vestido por la parte de adelante. La falda se abría pomposamente hasta sobre sus rodillas dejando ver tela blanquecina que hacía la falda más amplia. Los zapatos de muñeca eran del mismo color de la tela y subían cuerdas de bailarina hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Geraldine lucía ropa dulce, femenina pero la manera en que se apoyaba sobre el piano y sonreía diabólicamente… la volvía extremadamente atractiva, obligando a que quien la mirase lo volviese a hacer con mayor detalle, sobre sus torneadas piernas, su espalda desnuda y hombros al descubierto, sobre el colgante de oro en forma de corazón que caía atrevidamente entre sus senos, sobre su escote. Toda ella gritaba sensualidad y belleza a un nivel que Arnold nunca hubiese pensado encontrar en una misma mujer. Dulces facciones y agresivas acciones.

Y no era el único que opinaba igual, pues el resto de la audiencia tenía las palabras ahogadas en la garganta y todos parecían querer gritar "_Diosa_".

Geraldine se deslizó hasta bajar del piano y tomó el mentón de Tommy, que representaba la emoción de cada espectador, deslumbrado por la mirada de la mujer.

- Y yo odio los malos sueños. –declaró, mordaz, soltándolo mientras avanzaba al centro del escenario.

La banda comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta, siguiendo el ritmo del contoneo de las caderas femeninas.

El reflector que apuntaba sobre Tommy comenzó a parpadear, mientras él se deslizaba en el suelo hasta caer boca bajo, perdiendo la batalla.

- "_Kat'song_" –presentó con un hilo de voz- de Laura Ellis. –y las luces desaparecieron.

En las penumbras, una luz blanquecina iluminó al lugar donde estaba Helga. Y esta apareció recostada en un diván de terciopelo rojo, exponiendo su figura, mientras ella extendía sus manos hacia el cielo.

- _You went and left me but you never really leave me. __No matter what I do… __I don't mind when I dream…_ -ella giró el rostro hacia la audiencia y dejó caer su mano hasta que rozó con los dedos el suelo, cantando muy despacio- _But I've been scalded by steam. __But I try not to dream about you._ –explicó, sentándose sorpresivamente.

Y Arnold lo supo, en ese momento pudo ver todo extremadamente claro. Cuando habían creado a Helga, ese día había nacido una artista. La chica no solo escribía poesía y relatos. No solo actuaba y bailaba. No, no se limitaba su arte a que supiera esculpir, dibujar y pintar. No. Cuando la habían creado, había sido con todo. Pues, Helga cantaba como un ángel, con una voz armoniosa y tan cargada de emoción que golpeaba en el alma a quien la escuchara. Y se veía como un demonio en ese vestido que revelaba tanto.

- _You say you're sorry… but you're never really sorry._ –Helga o mejor dicho, Geraldine, se levantó, avanzando al borde del escenario. Y sus ojos se deslizaron con desdén sobre cada hombre presente. Uno por uno- _Wish I could fall for someone new. Wouldn't mind if I dream but I drowned in a stream…_ -su voz tembló ligeramente cuando su mirada se conectó con la de Arnold. Por un momento lo reconoció y él sonrió, pero ella volvió a su actuación. Y ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa mordaz- _But I try not to dream about you_

Así que ese era el trabajo de Helga. Por eso no había podido hablar con ella todos esos meses. Noche tras noche ella acudía a ese lugar y seducía con su delicadeza, con su amor, con su odio y tristeza a los hombres que la observaban como una _Diosa_ frente a ellos. Pero ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no le dijo?

Ella se sentó en el borde del escenario y balanceó su cuerpo hasta caer justo en frente de un hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa más próxima al escenario. Helga lo tomó del rostro y se inclinó hacia él.

…afortunado él.

- _When I met you, I must have been out my mind_ –lo soltó, casi empujándolo y avanzó entre las mesas del centro- _Everybody said, "He'll do you wrong"._ –y se sentó sobre la mesa de un solitario hombre, ella subió sus pies hasta ponerlos sobre el regazo de él y se inclinó en su dirección- _But you kiss me… for awhile you were kind…_ -se acercó un poco más a él, lentamente. Y ese pobre bastardo tembló de emoción y de nervios. Todo por igual- _And every dream begins so sweetly…_ -los dedos femeninos se deslizaron por el mentón de él hasta acariciar su mejilla- _Then it goes to hell, completely._ –y lo soltó, empujando con sus pies en el vientre del hombre, haciendo que casi se cayera de su silla.

Una ahogada risa del resto se escuchó y Arnold se descubrió compartiendo la burla hacia el sujeto que había creído tener suerte. Helga se deslizó con cadencia entre las mesas de atrás, haciendo que todos giraran a verla, casi desnucándose para seguir su figura iluminada.

- _You said you love me… but you never really love me. __You're sweet, sincere, and so untrue._ –ella se acercaba a Arnold, entre mesa y mesa, su distancia parecía menos real. Y él se sintió afortunado, por alguna estúpida razón había estado sintiéndose perdido en la lejanía-_ A night I don't dream is a good night 'cause I can't stop dreaming about you._ –y llegó a él. Pero no solo eso, Geraldine, con su delicada manera, se sentó sobre su regazo y recogió sus piernas hasta estar completamente apoyada sobre su cuerpo. Arnold contuvo el aliento, notando el maquillaje escarchado sobre los párpados femeninos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosáceos que cantaban profundamente, apoyada contra su pecho- _Even though I try not to dream about you…_ -las manos femeninas lo tomaron del rostro y se acercó peligrosamente a él, logrando que Arnold sintiera que la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo y solo humo, vapor y cenizas llenaban su ser- _Wish I didn't dream…_ -cantó lentamente hasta acercarse del todo- _…about you…_ -y todo volvió a la oscuridad completa.

O a la parcial oscuridad. Ni un sonido llenó el silencio. Arnold sintió que estaban suspendidos por la luz natural de las velas en cada mesa. Esa luz que iluminaba a Helga desde atrás, haciéndola lucir como un ser divino. Esa Helga que no se había movido y seguía agarrada a él.

Ella lamió la punta de su dedo índice y envió su mano hacia atrás. Un segundo después la vela fue apagada, quedándose ambos en una relativa oscuridad. Solos los dos. Y Arnold sintió los labios femeninos sobre los suyos. Extremadamente dulces, húmedos y cálidos, en un contacto resbaloso y lleno de vapor.

Solo un segundo la había sentido contra sus labios. Al siguiente ella había desaparecido del todo. Él respiró agitado, aferrándose a su silla y parpadeando perdido. Nadie había visto eso último, él estaba en relativa penumbra hasta que un reflector se iluminó en el escenario.

Y ahí estaba ella, como si nunca se hubiese movido, recostada en el diván, con sus pies sobre el vientre de Tommy, quien parecía un tapete para ella.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Y Tommy se sentó, intentando besar el muslo de la chica pero esta recogió sus piernas a tiempo, haciendo que el hombre besara el terciopelo del diván.

- Tommy ¿Qué no aprendiste?

- Amarte es una droga, Geraldine… -regresó a ver a los espectadores- ¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad?

Y un sonoro aplauso resonó entre los espectadores. Arnold se sorprendió, pero Helga simplemente giró el rostro, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Tommy se levantó y la tomó sorpresivamente de las manos, haciéndola levantar. Como por arte de magia, el diván se deslizó a un lado del escenario, desapareciendo.

- El amor es una droga, Geraldine. –juró el hombre.

- Pues ve a rehabilitación, Tomas. –respondió ella, desafiante.

Hasta Arnold se unió a la risa de las personas que disfrutaban el show, pues era inevitable deleitarse con esa actitud de princesa que ella adoptaba.

- Pues ahora lo entiendo… -admitió Geraldine, rodeando al hombre como si lo analizara.

- ¿Cuánto te amo? –preguntó el, con emoción.

- Cuanto amas estar enamorando a todas, Tommy. Amar, es una droga para ti. –concluyó.

Él sonrió tramposamente y la banda comenzó a tocar.

- "_Love is the drugh_" –anunció- de Carla Gugino y Oscar Isaac. –señaló al baterista- _Hit it_.

La banda se animó, lentamente en un principio, como si calentaran sus instrumentos. Pero cuando comenzó… Arnold sintió que una mezcla entre celos, envidia y vapor en el interior. Nunca pensó poder sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y de igual manera, horas atrás, nunca hubiese imaginado que Helga Pataki, su Helga Pataki, pudiese deslizarse con maestría contra el cuerpo de un hombro y mostrar un rostro tan sensual como el que regalaba al reptar hasta la cima del paralizado muro corporal que era Tommy hasta que este pareciera un manojo de nervios.

Y luego este mismo tomara el control y pareciera intimidarla. No a Helga, no, sino a Geraldine con su vestido corto, moviéndose hacia atrás al ritmo sinuoso y girando entorno a él con coquetería. No, esa no era su Helga. Le costaba creer que esa mujer que se acercaba al micrófono del hombre y abría los labios como si fuese a besar el aire, fuese ella. Pero cuando cantó… Oh, cuando lo hizo, si era Helga, arrebatándole el micrófono.

- _Love is the drug _–cantó ella profundamente, alargando los tonos hasta que su cuerpo vibró y su lengua se casó de ronronear.

Y ella giró rápidamente, una y otra vez hasta poner distancia y su vestido se abriera por completo, imitando el de una bailarina pero cubriéndola justo a la medida para que Arnold callara y lo disfrutara, en lugar de correr a ella y cubrirla.

La secuencia de pensamientos del chico, ya mucho tiempo atrás había muerto.

- _Late that night, I park my car_. –cantó Helga y esa vez era ella, soberbia, exquisita, poderosa y tremendamente salvaje, todo ese remolino de burla y crueldad metido en un vestido femenino de color rosa. Si, esa era la Helga que conocía, avanzando a su víctima y tomando a Tommy del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo peligrosamente a ella- _Stake my place in the singles' bar. _–parecía escupir las palabras y se acercó más a él, muchísimo más- _Face to face…_ -él pareció disfrutar su ferocidad, como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes y como Arnold hubiese deseado poder disfrutar si pudiese regresar el tiempo. Tommy la tomó del muslo y le hizo enganchar su pierna contra su cadera, forzándola a pegarse más- _Toe to toe… Heart to heart as we hit the floor._ –se acercaron peligrosamente y sus rostros parecían expresar una pasión confundible, pues a veces daba la impresión que iban a castigarse mutuamente y al siguiente segundo a besarse hasta morir.

Pero Helga lo soltó y se enderezó con gracia, lanzándole el micrófono a las sorpresivas manos del hombre. Arnold sabía que todo eso era una actuación, pero era una sorprendente. El rostro de Tommy, las acciones de Helga, eran increíbles.

Y acorde la canción avanzaba, ellos se volvían un remolino de danza apresurada que se detenía lo suficiente para casi arrancarse la ropa entre ellos. En algún momento Helga comenzó a ganar batalla, arrebatándole la chaqueta del traje a Tommy y lanzándola lejos. El hombre tropezó hasta caer al suelo pero la jaló con él, teniéndola sobre su cuerpo.

Pero esa no era Geraldine, seductora pero femeninamente paciente. La mujer que había caído sobre él era Helga, quien logró girarse hasta tener al hombre sobre su cuerpo y empujarlo lejos. Arnold no supo cómo lo hicieron, pero Tommy se deslizó por todo el piso hasta desaparecer a un lado del escenario, dejando a Helga sola. Y ella se acercó el micrófono a los labios, cantando muy despacio.

- _Oh… oh… _-se relamió los labios- _Love is… love is… Love is __**the **__drug. _–murmuró al final y las luces se apagaron. El telón cayó.

Y le público se levantó de sus asientos con emoción. Los hombres comenzaron a llamar a las camareras pidiendo costos tragos para humedecer sus sedientas gargantas. Arnold comenzaba a entender un poco como servía un burlesque en la zona de Broadway.

El telón se abrió una vez más, esta vez con tonos carmesí y Tommy estaba vestido con un traje completamente blanco y una rosa roja en la solapa de su chaqueta.

- Los hombres amamos estropear nuestro corazón ¿Verdad? –preguntó al público, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa de resignación- Porque ahora… Oh amigos, ahora llega nuestra Emperatriz del Mal, nuestra torturadora personal, que nunca nos mira cuando dice "_Te amo_" pero nos quema con sus ojos oscuros al decir "_Muere_"….

Arnold no escuchó la presentación de la siguiente cantante. Tampoco supo si esta cantaría o no, solo había visto el espectáculo de Helga y estaba a punto de caer en un peligroso paraíso mental. Pero para su sorpresa, el mismo hombre que le había guiado hacia su asiento, ahora estaba en frente de él.

- ¿Señor Shortman? Geraldine quiere verlo en su camerino. Por favor, sígame. –la voz del sujeto sonaba con sorpresa.

Y Arnold quiso pensar que era porque Helga no invitaba a nadie a su camerino y esa era la primera vez. El hombre simplemente le observó un segundo más y comenzó a caminar hacia una oculta puerta junto al escenario. El rubio tuvo que seguirle rápidamente, mientras una intensa música de jazz inundaba el lugar. Pero Arnold no regresó a ver, pues la puerta se abrió y se coló por esta rápidamente antes de que se cerrara a sus espaldas.

- Lo siento, pero la puerta debe permanecer cerrada para que la luz no afecte la atmósfera del escenario. –explicó el hombre- Usted siga este corredor hasta el fondo, la última puerta a la derecha es la de Geraldine, dice su nombre, así que no hay pierde. –inclinó el rostro- Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

- Gracias… ¿Señor…?

- Adam. –se presentó, simplemente- Y si me permite decirlo, señor Shortman….

- Arnold.

- Arnold. –repitió el hombre, sonriendo- Si me permite decirlo, me alegra conocerlo. Me preocupaba la pequeña Geraldine, siempre tan seria y calculadora. Pero usted la puso nerviosa. –le guiñó un ojo, confidencial- Solo no le diga que se lo dije.

- Por supuesto que no. –prometió Arnold, sonriendo con mayor ánimo, encaminándose por el amplio corredor alumbrado.

Al parecer actuaban muchas personas, pues cada puerta tenía diferentes nombres y Arnold asumía que eran camerinos privados. Por un momento el chico se lamentó no llevar un ramo de flores o… algo. Ni siquiera había pensado que terminaría así, en un día como ese. Solo se había aventurado sin pensarlo. Y esperaba no estar haciendo una locura.

…o si lo hacía, que fuese una con un final propicio para ese día.

Arnold no tardó en encontrar la puerta con las letras "_Geraldine_" grabadas ahí. Obviamente respiró profundo y se concentró en su plan.

…y descubrió que no tenía un maldito plan.

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de insultarse, pero se mordió la lengua en lugar de eso. Casi podía escuchar a uno de sus profesores franceses diciéndole "_No es como si fueras a tocar la puerta de tu enemigo y decirle que traes pizza ¿Verdad?_". Aunque esto era peor, porque Helga no era su enemiga era… era ella.

Era la chica que le había mantenido cuerdo mientras estaba al otro lado del mundo, alejado de todos y luego había desaparecido sorpresivamente para ponerse a cantar y bailar con Tommy, usando ropa provocativa y disparándole a los corazones de los hombres que iban a verla.

Era la chica que nunca se le ocurrió decirle que compartía departamento con Lila y Brainy, ni que ellos estaban saliendo. Aunque eso en verdad no importaba, porque la primera parte de su razonamiento bastaba para enojarlo.

Así que simplemente abrió la puerta abruptamente e ingresó al camerino, listo para recriminarle algunos actuares muy poco… amigables de su parte.

- Cierra la puerta. –y así lo hizo, la voz de Helga siempre era tan demandante con él, aun cuando le daba la espalda y lo observaba por el reflejo del espejo- Y cierra la boca, guapo. –se burló, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y Arnold así lo hizo, sintió la boca seca y la cabeza vacía ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Pero ella decidió girarse, cubierta únicamente por una bata de seda rosa que le llegaba sobre la mitad de su muslo y estaba ligeramente abierta, descubriendo sus hombros y mostrando un prominente escote. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño alto y su rostro, despejado de todo maquillaje, lucía mucho más hermoso… es decir, peligroso, que minutos antes, cuando la había tenido sobre su regazo.

Recordarla sobre su regazo y besándolo no ayudó a que recordara algo más importante: Cómo hablar.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? –acusó ella, metiendo sus manos entre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia él. Logrando que el escote fuese más profundo y él tragase más fuerte- Entraste de una forma que pensé que ibas a recriminarme algo.

- ¿Po…podrías dejar de hacer eso? –pidió, sintiendo el pomo de la puerta bien agarrado a su mano, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

- ¿Hacer qué, Arnold? –ella ladeó el rostro, con una sonrisa lobuna.

- Actuar como Geraldine. –explicó, respirando pesadamente.

Arnold pudo notar como sus palabras fueron una sorpresa para ella, pero luego Helga sonrió cruelmente y se enderezó hasta casi recostarse en su silla, observándolo con burla.

- Hey… -saludó ella, descruzando sus piernas y sin perder el hábito de separarlas ligeramente, como si le costara mantenerlas unidas.

- Hey… -correspondió el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Si, esa era Helga, pero no sabía cuánto alegrarse al notarla tan cómoda. Cuando ella estaba así, significaba que tramaba algo.

- ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? –consultó descuidadamente, tomando un paño húmedo y deslizándolo sobre su rostro para retirarse la última capa de maquillaje.

- Si. –admitió pero su voz tembló, delatándolo a tal punto que ella se rio con burla.

- Eres tan transparente que vuelves fácil el molestarte.

Arnold deslizó la mirada por el lugar, con un biombo a un lado para cambiarse, un baúl de utilería y trajes que estaba abierto y desordenado. Y… decenas de ramos de flores, peluches, cartas con corazones y hasta regalos cerrados. El chico simplemente agradeció no haber llevado nada consigo, pues obviamente no sería nada que destacara con esas cosas.

- Por cierto: Bienvenido ¿Acabas de llegar? –preguntó, señalando las ojeras en el rostro del chico- ¿Sigues con el horario de Paris, verdad? Allá debe ser ya de mañana. –acusó, frunciendo el ceño- Tú deberías estar durmiendo, Arnold.

- Y tú debiste decirme que trabajas en un lugar así y que por eso habías desaparecido. –acusó él, recordando la razón por la que estaba molesto.

Y recordando no mirarla por debajo de la nariz.

- No eres nadie para recriminarme que parte de mi vida te digo y que no. –atacó Helga, levantándose de su cómodo asiento y encarándolo, completamente molesta.

Pero él no se quedaba atrás, porque él llevaba meses frustrado y enojado porque ella había desaparecido de su vida.

- Además, -continuó Helga, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando se percató que Arnold se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, acorralándola- Te contesté todos tus mails y sin tardar. No desaparecí…

- ¿Por qué me besaste ahí afuera? –preguntó el rubio, tomándola de los hombros.

Helga palideció un momento, intentó luchar para soltarse y se percató que el tocador se le clavaba en la espalda, mientras tenía al chico contra ella, observándole con frustración y dolor.

- ¡Ja! –respondió con sarcasmo, retomando viejos hábitos, sonriendo con crueldad- Eso era act…

Pero él no le dejó continuar, se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y la lanzó al suelo tan rápido que ella no supo qué pretendía. Pero eso solo había sido una distracción. Porque Arnold la tomó de la cintura y la aferró ahí, antes de besarla con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiese discutir mejor con ella. Imponiendo su boca, introduciendo su lengua entre los cálidos labios femeninos y haciéndola temblar al tacto, dejándola sin argumento alguno, sin siquiera saber cómo responder a eso. Pero él no buscaba que le correspondiera, en realidad buscaba paralizarla y callarla. Y la besó de tal manera, con tal fuerza, que cuando se separó, ella respiraba agitadamente, aferrada a la camisa del chico.

- No… No te voy a permitir que lo hagas otra vez. No voy a darte la oportunidad de escapar. Y no voy a ser tan idiota para dejártelo pasar y luego pensar que es verdad. –aclaró él, tomándola del rostro y besándola otra vez, pero mucho más despacio, esta vez temblando contra ella- Hoy no voy a permitir que sea como en Industrias Futuro o en San Lorenzo. No voy a dejar que te escondas atrás de tu máscara y termines lastimándome tanto que te permita salirte con la tuya. Esta vez no… -le juró, besándola otra vez, sintiendo como ella se sentaba contra el tocador, porque había perdido la energía para estar parada.

- Arnold… -susurró Helga, sorprendida, sintiendo sus mejillas quemarle, pero él ni siquiera le dejó pensar y volvió a besarle, cada vez más despacio, con menos miedo y con más delicadeza.

- Esta vez no huyas. –pidió, mirándola fijamente- Solo dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste…? ¿Por qué solo dejaste de hablar conmigo?

- …No es fácil admitir que este es mi trabajo. Solo Lila y Brainy lo saben. – admitió ella, bajando la mirada, completamente descubierta- No quería que pensaras mal de mí. No quería arruinar… la cercanía que habíamos ganado.

- ¿Así que decidiste simplemente abandonarme? ¿Poner distancia? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

- Bueno, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio. –comentó Helga, levantando la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa culposa.

- No fue una decisión muy brillante de tu parte, si me permites decirte, cariño. –ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero esta vez él se adelantó, atrayéndola de la cintura y besándola justo en el mentón, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- Y te graduaste como la mejor alumna de nuestra generación.

- Yo de ti no hablaría, Arnold. Te vi hiperventilarte mientras estaba en el escenario, guapo. –se burló, sonriendo con soberbia.

- Y no voy a negarlo. –se sinceró él- Así que… Geraldine ¿Eh?

- Ella es solo un personaje. –un brillo diabólico afloró en la mirada de la chica y Arnold sintió que había extrañado ver de tan cerca ese fuego- En la política se necesita tener diferentes personajes, la gente capta eso como ser _multifacético_. Y nadie creería que Geraldine soy yo. Ella es la mejor práctica de la manipulación ¿Te gusta?

- Tiene su encanto. –se sinceró el chico- Pero prefiero a la Helga con ropa holgada, es más fácil mantener la mirada de los hombres lejos de esa Helga. Además, a ella no le gusta que la miren, a diferencia de Geraldine.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Helga, pero luego sonrió de costado, como si contuviese las ganas de reír y de abrazarlo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

- Cursi. –acusó, mirando el reloj de su muñeca- Así que… Falta cuarto de hora para que termine el día y en una hora es mi siguiente presentación. –le informó.

- Entonces hay algo que me queda claro. Algo que debo hacer antes de que se acabe el día. –la soltó ligeramente y tomó su mano, para besársela justo sobre sus nudillos- ¿Helga, quisieras ser mi no…?

Pero ella puso una expresión que no podía descifrarse del todo, ligeramente de fastidio, impresión, sorpresa y desconcierto. Pero eso no fue lo que lo cortó, aunque era suficiente aliciente. No, había sido que ella cerró su mano y empujó sus nudillos hasta que golpeó suavemente con estos los dientes de él, callándolo.

Ambos se miraron, él con sorpresa, ella enmarcando una ceja.

- No voy a ser tu novia el día de San Valentín. –se explicó, rodando los ojos- Eso es patético. Guárdatelo para mañana.

- Ya… -el chico sintió como ella quitaba su mano- ¿Entonces…?

- Tengo algo mejor en lo que puedes ser útil. –ella sonrió cruelmente y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa hasta acercarlo a su rostro- Ahora, solo te quiero por tu cuerpo. –explicó, desabotonándole la camisa.

- ¿Qué…? –y casi sonó como un chillido que hizo a Helga reírse a carcajadas.

- Lo que oíste… _guapo_. –le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Tienes una hora para impresionarme.

Arnold abrió los ojos y luego sonrió de lado, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla a él una vez más.

- Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo. –prometió, soltándole la bata y dejando que esta cayera al suelo.

No importaba si esperaba unos minutos para decirle que la amaba. No importaba si era San Valentin y en lugar de una romántica cita, comenzaba con besarle hasta la sombra. No importaba, porque parte de amar a Helga G. Pataki era darle el gusto de hacer las cosas… diferentes.

**Nota de Autora: **Cuando terminé de jugar "Contrast", la música no se me iba de la cabeza. Además de ser un peculiar juego, muy poco común, tenía esta atmósfera de fondo, con música tan… especial. Y es uno de los géneros que me encanta.

Yo sé que no es una historia clásica de San Valentin pero… digamos que es un tributo a algo diferente. Menos romance verbal y más seducción artística y física. Para variar ¿No creen? Además, me pareció una buena idea presentar ese tipo de romance que se desarrolló previamente desde la amistad, en ese punto en que es muy obvio que se está expresando los sentimientos, entre bromas y juegos… y por eso uno de los dos entra en pánico y sale corriendo. En este caso, Helga.

Este detalle llega gracias a **Gumball74**, el review 300 de "Cómame señor lobo". Este one-shot es el "extra" a honor de otros 50 reviews más, como era la tradición del fic.

Dato curioso, estuve a punto de hacer que en lugar de cantar, Helga bailara junto a Tommy "_Business Of Love_" de Domino.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
